Telltale indicators for automotive control panels indicate the state of a graphic display such as a switch function. Current technology typically utilizes a separate light jewel that protrudes through the panel for the telltale indicator. This construction often isn't perfectly flush and may show margin gaps. It is desirable aesthetically to provide a telltale indicator which has a seamless, flush appearance. However, most current flush telltales are not effective at preventing light-leaks when the telltale indictor is close to the switch light-source due to the unwanted optical coupling inherent in the construction of these panels. Solutions that reduce the optical coupling inherent in the construction of these panels typically utilize a two shot, light-reducing construction whereby a light-reducing material is molded behind a clear resin to attenuate some of the light transmission. The light-reducing material typically has opaque properties. However, the two shot construction method only partially reduces the light-leaks through absorption often leaving an unintended clear material light-guide. The two shot construction also often has cosmetic defects at the boundaries between the resins.
A lighting apparatus, and method for its manufacture, is needed which overcomes one or more issues of the current lighting systems.